1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device such as a liquid crystal display device
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device (for example, a liquid crystal display device), a structure is known in which a cover plate made of acrylic resin or reinforced glass is bonded to the whole surface of a display panel (for example, a liquid crystal display panel) by an adhesive layer. In the liquid crystal display panel, one of substrates sandwiching a liquid crystal material protrudes from the other. An integrated circuit chip is mounted on the protruding substrate and a flexible wiring substrate is connected. The cover plate is generally larger than the liquid crystal display panel. When external force to sandwich the protruding substrate of the liquid crystal display panel and the cover plate is applied, a crack occurs at a boundary between the protruding substrate of the liquid crystal display panel and the other substrate.
JP 2010-224234 A discloses that a wall is formed to rise from the frame attached to the liquid crystal display panel, and this is bonded to the cover plate. According to this, since the wall functions as a spacer between the protruding substrate of the liquid crystal display panel and the cover plate, the crack of the substrate can be prevented.
The structure disclosed in JP 2010-224234 A assumes that the frame is sufficiently larger than the liquid crystal display panel. However, in a small liquid crystal display device for a cellular phone or a mobile terminal, since the frame is very small, it is difficult to provide the wall.